Flame of Love, Flame of Truth
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: Six years. That was how long it has been since Finn and Flame Princess have spoken to each other. But when a threat forces the Queen of the Fire Kingdom to mobilize her armies, she must deal with the fact that she needs a heir. She needs someone to rule besides her. Finn must deal with his feelings for her while the two travel the land for the flames that tell of love and of truth.


"_Love is like a fire. Ignore it and it will die. But kindle it and it will roar with the ferocity of a thousand fires and will never burn out. No matter what. No matter what the trial, no matter what the challenge, love will prevail."_

_-Elias Atienza_

The flames danced around, swirls of red and scarlet. The heat washed over him, but he could not feel the stinging presence. Wisps of ash fell around him, forming a circle of black.

_"Ring around the rosies…"_

A ring of pink flowers surrounded him, while dark flowers danced around them as well. Thunder cracked across the night's sky as the fire continued to dance, the ring of flowers being burnt mercilessly by the increasing flames.

"_Regret. Regret. What does regret truly mean?"_

He saw them all. A bulldog smirking at him. A long and tall princess made of bubblegum smiling at his antics. A gray box, with the words BMO written on the side, waving happily at him.

And there was her. A phoenix born from the ashes of hate and malice, to be turned into a girl of love and compassion. Her smile radiated love while her dark orange eyes conveyed her happiness.

"_Would you defy nature for me?"_

Swirling fires soon leaped from her, flames of green and blue, before washing over his own body. He felt no pain as he was lifted up, and he soon joined her in a dance as they catapulted up to the sky, dancing and smiling, as the night went by.

* * *

The mind that was Finn's suddenly awoke, awashed with the senses of the living. He grunted as the light from the glittering sun shone through his window. It was another day patrolling in the Grasslands, fighting off marauders, dragons, or whatever decided to upset the balance he and others had worked so hard to create. Throwing off his thin blanket, he immediately set forward to brushing his teeth.

The eighteen year old quickly brushed it, wiping away the plaque and the bad breath that had decided to invade. Quickly flossing as well, he tossed the used up floss into a wastebasket, before gurgling out mouthwash. Wiping his mouth with a towel, he went toward his closet, to get changed for the day. Quickly slipping on his blue shirt, his jeans, and his bear hat. Buckling pair of aviation goggles around his neck, to protect from the dust storms that propped up from time to time, he slid his demon-blooded sword into his scabbard. A black crossbow was adorned on the wall right next to his old golden sword.

The iron fist that he always had was soon snuggly fit on his right hand. A blue vest then went over his blue shirt, while laced on brown boots. His blonde hair was slightly out of his bear hat, but he didn't mind. Grabbing his brown backpack, he stopped by the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.

"Finn, you have a message from Princess Bubblegum," BMO said to him, and Finn whipped his head around, his mouth full with a muffin. Quickly swallowing he nodded.

"Finn, its good to see you. You need to go to the White Plains near the Fire Kingdom. There are reports from my soldiers that platoons of flame soldiers have been seen there. I want you to make sure that the people of the White Plains are not being harmed," the voice of Princess Bubblegum drifted on and on about how he had to save them and to protect them.

"I'll do my best PB," he promised and he was quickly out the door.

Racing, he ran around OOO, heading toward the White Plains. He had been to the White Plains before, famous for their plains being white and their people made up of white stuff. He didn't know. He quickly saw the vast white plains of the White Plains, drifting with...snow? He guessed that before he zoomed straight in.

"People of the White Plains, you have been warned. Turn over White Sal or face the wrath of the Queen of Flames," a grim faced Flame soldier, adorned in black armor with magma pooling around. Six other flame soldiers were dressed similar to him, all armed with spears made of magma.

"We'll never turn over White Sal!" screamed a being made of...cotton. The flame soldier's face only spoke of grim fates awaiting for White Sal if he was turned over.

"You are making a terrible mistake! IF you don't, the Fire Army will march through your villages, burn your homes, and slaughter you! White Sal is a crook who has killed eighteen denizens of the Fire Kingdom in the last two weeks!" the Flame soldier pleaded. The other six soldiers stood there still.

"He's a hero for standing up to you tyrants!" screamed another being, this one looking like a female dressed in a long green dress.

"He's not a hero! He killed innocent civilians in their sleep!" the flame soldier shouted again. Just as he was about to give the order to have his soldiers search the village for White Sal, a presence was quickly made to him.

"Ferrius, what is the matter?" came a familiar voice and he soon looked behind to see Finn the Human, Hero of OOO, standing behind him.

"Finn," he muttered dangerously. The flame soldier quickly turned to face him, his magma spear poised for battle.

"Ferrius, what is the matter? Why is the Fire Army in the White Plains?" the human asked, his fingers twitching as he sensed the danger.

"These people are sheltering a known murderer and the Flame Queen demands that they hand him over in order to face justice," Ferrius explained, though his voice dripped with malice. He knew that Finn was amongst the best fighters in OOO, and that he and his squad of soldiers didn't stand a chance in battle with him.

"White Sal?" he asked and soon a confused face replaced his previous angry one.

"Yes," Ferrius replied, though still mistrusting the human," he is a known murderer who has killed eighteen subjects of the Fire Kingdom. The Flame Queen has demanded his head for justice."

"Let me speak to the citizens of the White Plains," he said quietly and the flame soldier stood there, contemplating, before nodding.

"Be aware, Finn the Human, if they do not hand over White Sal, the Fire Army will descend upon the White Plains until we find him," Ferrius warned. He and his six soldiers then stepped outside in order for Finn to address the White Plains people.

White Sylvia was White Sal's wife. Barley over fifty, she saw that the six soldiers overlooking her village part ways for just a few seconds, letting a handsome young man through. She and the other villagers quickly recognized the man; Finn the Human.

White Sal was a hero to her and the other villagers. He and a band of his fellow White Plains people, protected them by killing others before they killed them. Though kingdoms were mad, they couldn't send entire armies into the White Plains, due to the long distances they had to travel.

Unless you were the Fire Kingdom. The Flame Queen that ruled there was a good ruler, harsh but fair in her dealings toward OOO. But Sal had sworn up and down that she was a tyrant and they believed him. With several companies in the White Plains, the bands of people fought against them, though they couldn't kill them as easily.

"People! I am Finn the Human. White Sal is a murderer. I am sorry to say this, but he is. He doesn't do it to protect you," the human started. The denizens of the White Plains were stunned. How quickly their perception changed because of their love for this man!

"Hand over him over to me, and I'll make sure that he is not harmed. He will have a proper trial in the Candy Kingdom, where Princess Bubblegum will make sure that he is judged properly-

"I won't go to no trial! You'll have to kill me first!" and the crowd gasped. There was White Sal, along with twenty of his fiercest fighters, all of them that could take a flame soldier and survive with ease. White Sal was dressed in his usual cotton armor, hardened with iron. In their hands were swords and spears. White Sal was going to fight to the death.

"White Sal, for the sake of your family, for the sake of your people, turn yourself in before I do something I will regret," Finn said coldly. White Sal barked with laughter.

"You think I'm afraid of somekind of hero? I eat you heros like a dragon eats grass! Easily!" and the assorted band of fighters laughed with him.

"Big mistake," the hero muttered dangerously. Quickly grasping his sword, he leapt from where he stood and faced the band of fighters.

White Sal had fought many kinds of enemies over his fifty-three years of live. From banana soldiers, to flame soldiers, even to the infamous jungle knights. He had fought against the Ice legions during the Wars thirty years ago. But that didn't prepare him for this.

The seven soldiers that had attempted to get him in the first place crashed against his line of freedom fighters. Two of his men were burnt to a crisp as the magma spears dug deeply into their skins, turning their white cotton armor into flames. One managed to slice through the flame soldier's magma armor, cutting him.

White Sal clashed with a young flame soldier, with bloodlust in his eyes, and iron in his heart. Their weapons were a blur as they continued to fight. White Sal finally cut him down with a single strike through the heart, he saw another flame soldier advanced toward him. A single stab, but White Sal's sword parried it with ease. He smiled as the young soldier quickly stumbled, and he lashed out with a single kick that sent the spear clattering to the ground.

"You must be Ferrius, leader of the Fire Army's renowned Crimson Squad. Too bad your sister will never see you again!" the murderer crackled with murderous laughter. He plunged the sword down, twisting with malice intent…

Only for a red sword to parry the long and twisted iron sword. The demon sword roared with a fury as the opponent swung with a strength not even White Sal could match. Thrown from his position, he saw Finn help the soldier to his feet, before taking a stance.

White Sal charged, his sword swinging from side to side. Clashing and clinging, the blades met, blue sparks emitting. White Sal swung his sword toward the side, before parrying a blow, but he was quickly tiring. Finn was much younger and a better sword fighter and that was being shown.

Kicking Finn, his foot suddenly blossomed with pain as he collided with steel hardened abs. Finn ducked straight underneath a stinging cut to his face and slid his blade across Sal's face, cutting him in the cheek. Cotton blood fell as Finn then followed up with a slice that cut through cotton flesh as his lungs gulped up air.

White Sal, infamous murderer of the White Plains, fell to the ground, the demon blood coursing through his veins, eating away at his rotten heart, before laughing, oh, so laughing.

Finn looked around him. The village was untouched, but three Flame soldiers were on the ground, Ferrius was injured, and sixteen of the twenty cotton men were dead. White Sal was dead, the demon blood having finished him off. A column of Flame soldiers were in the village, relieving their comrades. At the head of them was Torcho, the cousin to the queen, adorned with fine black armor that streamed out magma. Two fire wolves followed him as he approached Finn.

"Finn the Human, the Queen of the Fire Kingdom wishes for you to go to the Fire Castle. She says it is quite urgent," Torcho said easily. Torcho had been reinstated as an officer in the military when Flame Princess took control.

Finn nodded at the fire elemental, before beckoning one of the fire wolves to follow him.

It would be the first time in six years the Queen of the Fire Kingdom would want to speak with him. His own clashing emotions would be hard pressed, especially in a kingdom where total honesty was enacted. He quickly shouldered his blade, before moving on with Crackus the Fire Wolf.

* * *

_Hello dear readers! IT has been quite awhile since I have appeared on the seen. Welcome to the prologue of Flame of Love, Flame of Truth. This will be taken very seriously by me. I have deleted some of my stories and the ones that I have left are the ones I intend to finish, whether it be today or six years from now. I welcome all readers and constructive criticism. _

_-DeathBladeVI_


End file.
